Heart's Desire
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: When Blaise drags Draco into finding out who his "heart's desire" is, tensions rise when Hermione Granger's name shows up, and hearts don't desire who they should. Things get even worse when Blaise and Ginny decide to meddle. In this huge crazy mess, can this end well for anyone? New chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! **

**I am happy to inform you that I did not in fact die, and that I have just been really lazy. So I'm here. **

**I posted a songfic in "The Great Big Collection of Dramione Stories", with this plot, and I liked it, so I decided to expand on it. By the way, if you want to check out the first story, just go to the story mentioned earlier. :D**

**The first chapter is indeed in third person, but it'll change to first person every now and then!**

**I hope you enjoy this fic, and my apologies for a short first chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters in this story. I do however, own the plot. So yeah. **

* * *

><p>"Step right up!" called the redheaded Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley, waving her arms in the air. "Let us take a look into your heart and find out who your heart's desire is!"<p>

Most students there at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, were more than excited to take a look and to find out who their friends fancied. However, there was one boy who did not share the same excitement.

Casually leaning on a wall across the commotion with a group of Slytherin boys stood the one and only slick-haired ferret, Draco Malfoy, who was looking at the people standing around the invention with high disapproval.

"Absolute rubbish, that is. Who cares about 'hearts desire'?" he scoffed.

"You know," said the dark-skinned Italian, Blaise Zabini, standing next to him, "I would really like to see who _your_ heart's desire is."

The comment earned him a glare. "It's absolute rubbish, Zabini. It probably only gives off the Weaslette or Loony's name."

"Why not give it a shot?" questioned Blaise. Of the entire posse, he was the only who had the guts to talk to Draco like he did.

"Why give it a try?" retorted Draco. "It's not wasting even a Knut on."

"Ah! I knew it!" squealed some Ravenclaw girl, looking at the slip of paper the machine had produced for her friend. "I absolutely knew it was him!"

"Quiet down, Maria!" demanded the blushing girl.

Blaise raised his eyebrows at the boy standing next to him. "I think it's worth a shot."

"I'm not doing it. It's rubbish. It's stupid. Really stupid."

"Or maybe you're just afraid of the results?"

"What's there to be afraid of? I don't fancy anyone. Even if the machine 'looks into my heart', nothing will come up anyway. I don't fancy anyone."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about. Unless the Great Malfoy is secretly crushing on someone and doesn't want anyone to know."

"Zabini, that's ridiculous. I really need to figure out how to make it so you never have vocal chords ever again."

"Malfoy, you're too predictable. And a complete chicken."

Draco glared at him. "I'm a Malfoy. A pure Slytherin. The sorting hat didn't even need to touch my head to tell me that. Slytherins are anything but chicken." he growled. "Maybe you aren't a true Slytherin, but I am."

"Then try the machine."

"Then I'd be benefiting to their cause."

"On the contrary," said Ginny Weasley, who had been listening to the conversation, "we'll let you try for free only because I'd love to find out who it is."

"You two will tell the whole school."

"It's strictly confidential. We let confessions happen on their own, Malfoy."

"There won't be one, Weasley."

"Fair enough. Give it a shot, Malfoy. The only ones who'll see it is you, me, Luna, and Zabini."

"That's three more than I'm comfortable with."

"Fine. Only I'll look then."

"Shut up, Zabini."

Ginny walked over to the machine, and held out a hat, looking much like a fedora. "Give it a try." she said.

Draco scowled. He looked at Ginny and Blaise.

"Give me the stupid hat." he growled, and placed it gently on his platinum blonde head. Luna pressed a few buttons on a control panel and suddenly a blurry name and a face flashed into his mind. He was completely caught off guard. He didn't fancy anyone. Whose face was that?

His mind went blank for a moment, and then, his eyes focused again. He heard a small, muted sound of something being printed. A "ding" was heard, and in Luna's hand was a small slip of paper. Luna smiled and Ginny and Blaise peeked at it. Draco's eyes widened as soon as he saw the neatly typed name on the slip of paper, and for the first time in his life, he wished he was invisible.

Blaise and Ginny's eyes and mouths were open wide, and slowly, their glance met Draco's. No words were audible, other than Luna's, who said in a soft voice, "I believe you two would make a good couple."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ron, give it a try, won't you?" whined Ginny Weasley to her brother. "Contribute to the business."<p>

"I'm not going to waste my money for yours and Luna's machine. I already know who my heart's desire is." scoffed Ron, putting his arm around the shoulders of the brunette standing next to him. She smiled softly, turning to him.

"How sweet, Ronald." smiled Hermione Granger, her soft brown eyes looking into her boyfriend's blue ones.

Ginny sighed. "Please, Hermione? You and Ron should try it if you're so sure that each other's names will show up."

"Your sister's right, Ron. It's only a knut. What's the harm in checking?" said Hermione, looking up at him, straightening her Red and Gold striped tie.

Ron groaned, glancing between the two girls. Throwing his arms up in defeat, he rolled his eyes and fished two knuts from his pockets, handing it to Ginny.

"Thank you, Ron! You go first." grinned Ginny, handing her brother the black hat.

Ron slid the hat on, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath as Luna pressed a few buttons on the machine. Hermione watched her boyfriend's face go from calm to startled, as his eyes opened quickly.

"Wha..." he murmured, as a soft bell rang and a small slip of paper was produced. Ron picked it up, and his expression went from calm to horrified.

"There must be a mistake. I think your machine is either broken or doesn't work." said Ron, staring at the name.

"What are you talking about, Ron? The machine doesn't lie. It's been tested over and over again. It's proven to 100% right. Why? What does your slip say?" asked Ginny, furrowing her eyebrows.

Hermione reached over and plucked the sheet from Ron's fingers, looking at it with an upset expression.

"Lavender...Brown...?" she read, looking at Ron and then at Ginny, a frown starting to form over her lips.

"I...I have no clue what this is. I don't like her. This machine is lying." he said, turning redder and redder.

"The machine doesn't lie." muttered Ginny, quietly. Only Hermione picked up on it, glaring at the boy in front of her.

"I thought you said you were over her." she said, her mouth tightening into a straight line.

"I am!" exclaimed Ron, taking the slip and reading it again.

"Your heart seems to disagree with you!" she replied, forcefully. Hermione look the hat, placing it on her own head, looking at Ginny and Luna with a sort of glare. "Try me."

Luna pushed a few buttons on the main control panel, and Hermione's mind stayed blank. A few faces appeared, but all of them were fuzzy.

A "ding" was heard, and it took a moment for Hermione's eyes to come back into focus. She look off the hat as a slip of paper was produced from the machine. Ron grabbed it quickly, with an excited expression, only to have it fade away slowly. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm gonna be a complete retard and cut off here.**

**How is it so far? Good? Bad?**

**Review, and let me know what you think!**

**I promise I'll update soon! At least, as soon as I can with getting caught up on my other stories...**

**Thanks!**

**Love,**

**Cherri**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! **

**I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. We've just finished testing, and sadly, I've been having huge Writer's Block moments. **

**Nevertheless, thank you all so much for your amazing reviews. They made me so happy to read! **

**Here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's...blank." said Ron. Ginny snatched the paper out of his hands, examining it on both sides.<p>

"It's blank?" repeated Hermione. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe...maybe there was a mess up? Here. Let's try it again." suggested Ginny. They repeated the test, only to find the same results.

"Wait...why's it blank?" asked Hermione, standing up with her arms crossed.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" asked Luna, who was silent earlier. "Hermione's heart hasn't settled with a certain person. She doesn't desire anyone."

"You don't desire me?" asked Ron, glancing over at Hermione with a sort of pout.

She glared at him. "You don't desire me either. I don't see why you're offended."

He turned red immediately, as if he had completely forgotten who's name was on his slip of paper.

Ginny smiled to herself. Hermione looked over at her, looking frustrated. "What?"

The redheaded girl shook her head. "Oh, nothing." she grinned, innocently. Hermione scowled.

"Anyway, I believe that I have an essay to get back to." she announced, swiveling around on her heel, heading in the direction of the Gryffindor Commonroom. Ron reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, are we-"

"If you were going to ask if we are still together, the answer is no. Go flirt with your 'Lav-Lav' or something." she fumed, her voice dripping with poison. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and continued down the corridor, leaving a quite disappointed Ron and a mischievous Ginny behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

"Not rubbish anymore, is it, Draco? Then again I'd never had guessed that you had a thing for her. You're so mean to her! But then again, there's no way you can be that mean to anybody without fostering some kind of crush. Merlin, I can't believe I didn't see that! I mean, you and H-" rambled Blaise.

I slapped my hand over his mouth, glaring at him.

"Shut up, Zabini. I do NOT have a thing for Hermione Granger."

"But the machine sai-"

"The machine is rubbish. Complete bullshit, it is."

"Piss off Malfoy. I understand that you're slow, but I told you: the machine doesn't lie." came the Weaslette's voice. "Luna made sure there wasn't any error."

"Shove off, Weaslette. Besides, it's Loony, we're talking about. She could've overlooked an error." I said, rolling my eyes.

"She could've, but she didn't." she shot back.

"Either way, I. Don't. Care. I hate Granger, and I have no idea why you keep bugging me about this." I growled.

She flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "Relax, Ferret. I actually came to talk to Zabini."

My guard dropped and I looked between the two, shocked. "Blaise? Why?"

Blaise looked equally confused. "What?"

She sighed, looking bored and impatient. "Could I have a minute? I want to discuss something with you, Zabini."

His eyebrows inched closer and closer together until it seemed like he had a unibrow. Skeptically, he followed the Weaslette into an empty classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"What do you want?" asked Blaise, as soon as Ginny shut the door behind the two.

"I was wondering if you'd help me with a little plan," she explained, casting a soundproofing about the room. "Involving Malfoy and Hermione."

"You're trying to set them up?" he asked.

She sighed. "That, I'm not sure. If Malfoy wasn't such a git, I'd think he'd be good for Hermione. If I plan goes far enough, perhaps we would be setting them up."

"So what's the plan?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Ginny pulled out a piece of parchment from a pocket in her robes. "I found this. It's the recipe for a potion. The potion causes the drinker to say or do exactly what's on their mind when talking to or about the drinker's heart's desire. It's actually a potion that Luna and I modified. It works, I can assure you."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "So you want to feed it to Draco?"

She flashed a wicked smile, putting her hands on her hips. "That would be part one of the plan."

"Why would you want to, Weasley? Do you want them to go out?"

"I have no control over that, but since I have a certain loathing for Malfoy, I thought this might be a fun way to watch him make a fool out of himself. Well, even more of one, at least. And I thought you'd like to be in on a good prank."

"And what if I decline your offer and tell Draco of your plans?" asked Blaise.

"I take your memory, and in some way or another, make you regret it." she said, simply, sticking out a hand. "So are you in?"

Blaise chuckled, before shaking her hand. "I'm in. I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Ginny took her wand a drew a rune on his wrist. It didn't burn, but it looked painful. After a while, the rune faded, leaving no trace of it's existence.

"That's to make sure you don't squeal. Your wrist will burn if you do, and I'll know." she said. She smiled broadly at the dark-skinned Italian boy and pranced out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

I stood by the door of the classroom. I couldn't hear a thing. I scowled. Probably a muffling charm.

The Weaslette ran out of the room with a sort of smirk as she passed me. Blaise came out soon after with the remains of a chuckle on his face.

"You were gone for a while, and the room was soundproofed. Hey, Zabini, you didn't do anything with her right?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He rolled his eyes. "You sick pig, Draco. I didn't touch her. We just talked about something."

"What'd you talk about?" I asked, following him as he walked briskly down the corridor.

"A certain project she wants me to participate in." he explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "What project?"

He grinned at me with a "Wouldn't-you-like-to-know" smile. "It's a secret, Malfoy." I stared after him as he just calmly walked away. For some reason, my blood went cold. I had a feeling I was in for something.

Something unpleasant.

* * *

><p>I glanced over at Blaise. It had been a few days since he went off and talked to the Weasel girl. He'd been acting...different. More secretive. I saw him pocket some vial from Loony, and when I asked he denied it.<p>

"Hey, mate," he said, coming up to me, holding two mugs. "I got you some hot butterbeer."

"Thanks." I said, taking a mug from him, swallowing a mouthful of the delicious liquid. I finished the drink in a hurry before glancing over at him.

"Hey, what's up with you. You've been acting different lately."

He looked confused. "I have no idea what you mean."

I hesitated. "You just seem...like you're hiding something from me."

He stood up. "You're just being paranoid, Draco."

He turned around and walked away, but for a second, I thought I saw him flash a mischievous grin.

I shivered. Something unpleasant was definitely underway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know. You're going to be like, "CHERRI. WTF. WHY SO SHORT."**

**I'm sorry! I'm hoping for a longer chapter next time! And I'll definitely work on updating sooner!**

**I love you all, and I'll see you soon!**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Cherri**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I cannot apologize enough, it seems. **

**I'm so sorry for the late update. A lot of things have been going on, and it's been sort of stressful. **

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I hope you think it makes up for my absence! If it doesn't, well, go look at a picture of Tom Felton and have your negative feelings washed away.**

**A couple things before I jump into this chapter:**

**A. Ginny is in Harry, Ron and Hermione's year. I've always tried to write a fic where she wasn't in the same year, but in the end, it's easiest for me if she is. Hope you don't hate me.**

**B. "Internal me", as you will here Draco call it, is the effect of the potion Ginny and Blaise fed him in the last chapter. So "internal me" will be his true feelings. Because we all know that DEEEEEEEPPPP down inside, Draco is a good person.**

**Enjoy this chappie! This is in Draco's POV.**

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall with my hands in my pockets. I turned to look at my companion who was walking next to me, opening my mouth to ask him something when I noticed him looking ahead with a smile. It wasn't just a smile. It wasn't his usual mischievous smirk. It was an actual, sincere smile.<p>

It might seem mean for me to say that I was surprised, but honestly, I was. Blaise Zabini. The "joker" of Slytherin House, was smiling at someone. Even I, who smiled earnestly to get people to give me what I wanted, didn't smile that sincerely.

I followed his eyes only to stop cold. It couldn't be. He was staring at the Weaslette? At first, I was absolutely sure that he couldn't be smiling at her, but when I saw her wink back, looking in his direction, I almost felt faint.

He watched her walk past him, still smiling. I didn't even know how to react. I snapped my fingers in his face to try to get his attention. His head snapped towards me, and his eyes focused away from the girl with long red hair.

"Zabini, do not tell me that you were checking the Weaslette out." I groaned. If he ever blushed, he would've done so now. But he and I never blushed. Slytherins don't blush.

"Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy." he snorted, sliding his hands into his pockets. He quickened his pace. I didn't let him off the hook.

"You're the one being ridiculous! Ever since she dragged you into that classroom yesterday, you've been acting…weird." I said, hesitating to think of the right word to describe how he had been acting. "You act like you know something I don't, and you talk to her constantly."

The corner of his lips twitched upwards as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Draco, do you know what you sound like right now?" he chuckled. "You sound like a jealous girlfriend."

I glared at him and slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't try to change the subject, Zabini. What's going on with you and the Weasley girl?"

He turned away from me, looking straight down the hall. "I don't believe that it's any of your business, Malfoy. But I assure you, I'm not dating Ginny."

I stared at him, my eyes wide again. "Since when are you on a first name basis with her?"

He chuckled. "Would you be jealous if I told you I'm on a first name basis with your heart's desire?"

I stiffened, glaring at him again. "I thought I told you not to bring it up. That machine is stupid. It. Is. A. Load. Of. Bull. Shit." I gritted my teeth, accentuating every syllable. He raised an eyebrow, chuckling.

"You're just too proud to admit it, Draco. Anyway, have you talked to your dream girl recently?" he asked.

I glared at him, walking into the Slytherin commonroom after Blaise muttered the password. "No, and she isn't my dream girl."

He sat down in an armchair as I spread out across the couch opposite of him. "Well, I have good news. I heard she broke up with Weasley."

I snorted, leaning back. "That's not good news, unless you mean that she's suffering because of it. You're ridiculous, Zabini. I don't care that she's single." As I spoke, a slight feeling of hope rose in my chest. I quickly crushed it before my heart rate could pick up.

He glanced over at the clock on the wall before standing up and answering, "Of course you don't. You should get to your next class. I'm heading to Ancient Runes."

I scowled. "Hate that class. It never makes any sense. It's a stupid thing to learn too."

"Just because you're bad at it doesn't make it stupid, Draco." he grinned. "Anyway, you should just ask Granger to help you."

I scoffed. "Ask Granger for help? Never. I'd never sink that low."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why does your pride get in the way of everything?"

"Why have you become a soft bugger?" I asked. He laughed.

"Touché. But seriously, mate, here's your chance!" he grinned.

"Are you kidding me? How many times do I have to tell you, Blaise?" I groaned, as we walked into the halls. I slung my bag over my shoulder. "I don't care for that mudblood. I don't care that she's pretty and smart and nice to almost everyone." I froze. What? Did…I really just say that? Out loud?

Blaise grinned at me, raising his eyebrows. "No, you don't care for her, yet you think so highly of her."

My face felt hot as I stammered a reply. "I…I didn't…I wasn't…No idea where that came from…"

Blaise just chuckled and smirked at me before heading into Ancient Runes. "Of course not. See you, lover boy."

I scowled at him before heading down towards the Potions Hall. When I stepped into the room, the craziest thing happened. My eyes just locked on Granger. It made me take in even the smallest details on her.

Her hair was smoothened down, with not even one strand out of place. Her robes looked clean and freshly ironed, yet there was just one wrinkle in her skirt. She looked like she had been crying, because there was a slight pinkness to her eyes, and few unnoticeable bags under her eyes.

I forced my eyes to look somewhere else as I saw her turn to look in my direction. My heart sped up. It made no sense-why was this happening to me? I didn't care for her…My feelings about her haven't changed at all. Why…

"Sit down, sit down." called Professor Slughorn, as he entered the room quickly. I rushed over to my seat, putting a hand over my chest, trying to get a grip on myself. What was happening?

"Today, class," said Slughorn, "We will be working to create a Calming Draught. If you take out your books and open to page 527, you will find the recipe for this concoction." He walked over to the back of the room and unveiled a group of crazy, squawking birds. "If your potion is brewed correctly, when fed to these birds, they will settle down. If brewed incorrectly, there is a good chance it will try to attack you." he nodded. "However, you might notice that this is a rather complicated Draught, so you will be pairing up to work on this potion. Your partner will be the person sitting right next to you."

I didn't even need to glance over next to me. The seat beside me was empty, since there was an odd number of students in this class ever since some Gryffindor kid went and got attacked by the Whomping Willow.

"Um, Professor? I don't have a partner." said a familiar voice. I knew before I turned to look at the speaker that it was her.

"Well, Miss Granger, that's a problem. Let's see, is there anyone else who doesn't have a partner?" asked Slughorn, scanning the room. I looked down. I had the unexplainable urge to stand up and announce: "Professor, I do not have a partner, and I would be more than willing to work with Miss Granger." I squashed that idea quickly before I actually did stand up and make a fool out of myself.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy! That's right! Since Mr. Harris had a most unfortunate accident, you are without a partner as well. How perfect. Then Mr. Malfoy, if you wouldn't mind working with Miss Granger for today…" he said, looking at me, probably waiting for a response.

Normal me would have said, "I'd rather eat flobberworms than work with her, Professor". The internal me wanted me to say, "Why, of course not, my dear Professor! Being able to work with Miss Granger would make my day complete! Thank you for giving me this fabulous opportunity!"

Of course, I didn't plan on saying that ever, so I just went with a really intelligent reply: "Uh, yeah, sure."

Granger locked her jaw. She looked disappointed and annoyed, which was probably my fault. She stiffly got up, collected her books and took a seat next to me. She also subtly moved her chair away from me. I felt slightly offended but then I remembered that a week ago, I would've done the same thing.

"Alright class! Calming Draught! Get to work!" announced Slughorn, waving his hand.

"I'll go get the ingredients," she said, standing up. "and you can get started by starting the cauldron with a light simmer."

I drew my wand, muttering "Incendio", creating a small flame under the cauldron. She returned, handing me a knife.

"Chop up those herbs diagonally. Make sure they're in equal pieces. If you're having trouble, read step 6. I'll work on grinding and crushing. You take care of the slicing and chopping." she dictated.

"How do you know what to do already? Have you even looked at the recipe?" I asked, incredulous.

She glanced at me before setting 3 Elarphant shells into a cup, beginning to grind them up. "Of course I've read it. I've made this potion before and I was reading this book yesterday to study for our exams."

I stared at her. "Exams aren't for 5 months."

She didn't look up as she replied. "There's nothing wrong with starting early, Malfoy."

Before I could come up with a reply, the internal me replied for me. "You really are brilliant. Perhaps I should start doing that. I normally cram my studying for the week before exams."

I wanted to slap myself. She didn't need to know that! Why did I say that?

She stopped, and looked at me. A hint of a smile was on her lips. "It's easier to study over a longer period of time rather than procrastinate."

I didn't even feel as if it were me talking as I nodded and said "Maybe you can help me study sometime. Especially with Ancient Runes. I'm terrible at it."

This time I did slap myself when she turned back to the Elarphant shells. What the hell? Why was I saying everything I was thinking? I couldn't control myself.

"Are you feeling alright, Malfoy? You seem…nicer," she said, adding 3 pinches of the crushed shell into the cauldron.

I coughed. "I'm fine. I've… just decided that I've been wrong to be so mean to you." The internal me said, before I could stop myself. She looked at me with a slight smile.

"I hope you aren't just trying to cover for some stupid prank that you've done." she replied, finishing the last of the crushing.

"I'm not." I replied, adding the ingredients that I had just finished slicing. She took a stirring stick and stirred it clockwise until it turned red. Then, she stirred counter-clockwise. When it turned blue, she raised her hand.

"Professor Slughorn, I believe we're done." She called as he hurried over. Slughorn took a vial of the liquid from our cauldron and poured it into a little bowl in the bird cage. One of the crazy birds flew down, drinking some of our potion. I noticed that a lot of the people in the class had stopped to watch what would happen.

Granger took a small step back as the bird finished off the potion. We all waited to see what would happen.

Nothing did. The bird just sat there, looking at us.

"Good job, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy! A perfect Calming Draught! 15 points to Slytherin and Gryffindor for a job well done." he smiled.

Internal me took over and I guess it decided that it would be a good idea for me to blurt out, "Actually, Granger did most of it. If I were you, I'd give 20 points to Gryffindor and 10 to Slytherin."

The room grew quiet, and I could see everyone, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, staring at me in either shock or horror. I slapped myself again. What the hell did I just do.

"Very well," said Professor Slughorn, breaking the silence, "20 points to Gryffindor and 10 to Slytherin."

Granger's eyes grew wide as she looked at me. I looked and saw Potty and Weasel looking even more shocked.

The bell rang, disrupting the silence once again. I dashed out of the room, heading straight for the bathrooms. I felt like drowning myself. What was wrong with me? This was crazy. What was going on?

As I wiped my face on a towel, I realized something.

This was probably Blaise's fault.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked that. I really don't have anything else to add...**

**So review! Alert! Favorite! Do all that!**

**I'll try to update sooner next time (sooner meaning a week or something. Maybe within a few days). But hey, a lot of reviews give me motivation! ;) So the more reviews, the quicker.**

**Thanks for reading and see you soon!**

**-Cherri**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't kill me! I'm here! Bwah!**

**I've been really lazy recently, and I knew I needed to update when I got reviews asking me where I went and forcing me to update. So here I am!  
><strong>

**I'm really sorry about my absence! Next time won't be as bad! I promise! Semester is almost over, so I will update sooner!**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

I stormed into the Slytherin commonroom, looking around for my "best friend". I knew from the smirk on his face that he knew what was going on.

"Hey mate. I heard about your noble gesture in Granger's favor." He chuckled. "I heard about what happened in Potions. I thought you said she wasn't your heart's desire."

"Shut up, Blaise. You did something to me, didn't you? I couldn't control my mouth when I was around her. I did not mean to say those things out loud." I growled, grabbing the collar of his shirt. His amused expression didn't change as he replied.

"'Out loud'? So you thought them?" he snickered. I rolled my eyes, releasing him.

"Go to hell. But you did something, didn't you?" I glared. His face showed no emotion.

"That's absurd. You can't just come blaming me for stupid things that your mind makes you do. That's like if you had indigestion and blamed me for it." he reasoned.

"Knowing you, it probably was you fault if I got indigestion. I have this…feeling, and I know you're the reason why I said all those things." I scowled.

He put his hand on his chest in mock surprise. "Oh Draco, don't tell me…you finally decided to take my advice and tell Granger how much she meant to you?" he grinned. "I'm so proud of you, my boy."

I grabbed a textbook off the table by the couches, rolled it up, and whacked him with it repeatedly. I threw it at him, glaring at him as I headed towards the dorms. "I know you did something, Zabini. I'm going to find out what soon enough."

He just smirked. "Have fun with that, Malfoy. Let me know when you figure it out."

I scowled. He was impossible. But was he telling the truth? Did he really have nothing to do with what I said to Granger?  
>Granger. The name made my heart skip a beat.<p>

_Hermione Granger. _

_Miss Hermione Granger. _

_Mrs. Hermione Granger-Malfoy. _

_Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. _

_Mrs-_

I slammed my head against the wall so hard that my vision went black for a minute. I stumbled back for a moment, and sat down in an arm chair. My head was still spinning. I groaned, holding my head in my hands.

What the hell was wrong with me? Am I seriously going insane?

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

I hurried into the Great Hall, taking a seat next to Ginny and Harry, nodding a "hello" to them.

"Morning, Mione. Ginny thought you were going to miss breakfast for sure." chuckled Harry.

"I slept in. I did wake up early, but I went back to sleep when I heard Parvati Patil talking about what Malfoy did in Potions." I said, rolling my eyes.

Ginny laughed. "I heard about that! Looks like Malfoy doesn't hate you all that much."

I glared at her and sighed. "He's up to something. He has to be. He wouldn't be nice to me for no reason."

"He could fancy you." said Harry, solemnly, and then he and I burst into laughter. Ginny just smiled.

"Ginny, why aren't you laughing?" I said, as our laughter faded. Ginny shook her head.

"Oh I am. On the inside, at least." chuckled Ginny, glancing over at the Slytherin table. I followed her glance to see that one Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. He was sitting by himself, but I could see an amused smile on his face.

"Uh, Ginny? Is there something you aren't telling us?" asked Harry.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Relax you two! You get suspicious for no reason."

"Usually when I get suspicious, it's life threatening, and right now, I'm suspicious." said Harry, looking at her.

Ginny smiled brightly. "Well don't worry. YOUR life is going to altered." Her eyes flickered to me for a moment and then back to Harry. I was confused.

"Wait, is has something to do with me?" I asked.

Ginny winked at me. "Don't worry, Mione."

I sat there, frowning at her. "Ginny, this doesn't have anything to do with Malfoy, does it?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, causing a few strands of her long red hair to fall in front of her shoulders as she stabbed a sausage with a fork. "Maybe. Maybe not."

I sighed. "Ginny, whatever you're up to, just quit it."

Ginny's face was emotionless as she looked at me as shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said, innocently.

Harry just shook his head. "Forget it, Mione. We'll find out sometime. Anyway, first hour is going to start soon."

I sighed. "I have that class with Prince Ferret. He's incredibly rude to everyone, particularly me.-"

"No surprise there," grinned Harry.

"-And he constantly complains about how stupid History of Magic is and when I tell him to bugger off and be quiet, be gets worse. I cannot stand that pathetic little ferret."

Ginny chortled and then cleared her throat. "I bet he'll be less irritating now."

I turned to her. "Honestly, Ginny, if you have something to say, spit it out."

She just smiled, shaking her head as she stood up, tossing the core of an apple onto her plate, watching it clear and clean itself. "I'm off. Bye, you two!"

She skipped off towards the doors where she slowed down to talk to a tan boy.

"Hey Hermione, is it just me or is Ginny talking to that Zabini kid?" asked Harry, furrowing his eyebrows at Ginny. I looked at the two. They shared a certain mischievous look that for some reason gave me unexplainable goosebumps. I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>I hustled into the classroom, setting my books down on the desk in front of my seat. Professor Binns was floating around the room, looking as dull and tired as he usually did.<p>

It wasn't long until I saw Malfoy swagger into the classroom. His face showed a clear sour expression, and I could tell he was not pleased. I watched him with my eyes narrowed as he headed towards the seat next to me-his assigned seat, and saw that he tried to avoid my gaze and walked as far away from me as possible. It even almost seemed like he just went out of his way to make sure he didn't pass me.

I looked at him when he sat down next to me. Even at our table, he subtly sat as far from me as he could. I was confused. Was Malfoy always like this? If he was, I never noticed. Then again, why was I noticing now?

I shook my head. He was up to something. Yesterday he acted completely different, but he was back to his old self today. What was he up to?

"Good morning." I said to him, with an edge of firmness in my voice.

He didn't even turn to look in my direction as he gave me a short nod as to acknowledge my greeting. I scowled. What was this? Yesterday, he acted like he wanted to be my best friend of something. Yet, he wasn't as snide as he usually was.

I sighed. I was probably over thinking the entire situation. I was taking my book out from my bag when I lost my grip and it fell to the ground, startling those around me. "Oh, my bad." I muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed, leaning down to pick it up.

Malfoy beat me to it, already handing it back to me. "Here." he said, through clenched teeth. He looked incredibly strange. Almost as if he were restraining himself from something.

"Oh, thanks." I said, reaching for the book, lightly brushing his hand with mine on accident. He recoiled quickly, dropping it on the table, staring at his hand in shock. I half expected smoke to appear from his hand or something by the way he was staring at it.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

_SLAM_. A loud noise disrupted my thoughts. I looked over to see Granger's book on the floor. Her cheeks reddened with slight embarrassment as she mumbled something, reaching down for the book.

My body acted for me. I lunged down to grab her textbook, picking it up for her. I mentally swore. Damn it! What am I doing? She was perfectly capable of picking it up herself!

_Oh but Draco, how rude would that be? Be a gentleman._

She's a girl, not handicapped. I don't need to help her.

_You're so mean, Draco. What if she had broken her back when she leaned down to get it?_

That isn't even possible!

_Nothing is impossible._

Shut up, I sound like a soap opera.

_Then the inner you belongs in a soap opera._

I clenched my teeth as I held the book out to her. Don't say much Draco. The more you say, the more chance that you'll say something really weird.

"Here." I managed.

A faint smile curved her beautiful, soft lips upward, leaving me slightly dizzy. She reached out to grab it, when suddenly. I felt her hand brush against mine slightly. My heart jumped as I pulled back, staring at my hand. It was jittery. There was a numb feeling in my hand that I actually kind of liked.

"Are...you ok, Malfoy?" she asked as looked at me with an expression that looked like a combination of confusion, surprise, and suspicion.

Inner me provided a response faster than I could. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Are you alright?" Ugh, I'm such a prat! I don't care if she's alright!

_But you do care, Draco. You really care if she's alright._

Shut up, me. This is not a good time for me to be mentally fighting with myself.

"Yeah, I'm alright." she said, rubbing the back of her neck, looking at her book. "I'm not hurt or anything."

"Well, you could've been." inner-me said. I mentally slapped myself. "It could've fallen on you and bruised or broken your feet."

She stared at me and slowly a small smile came up on her face. I never noticed, but her smiling face really was beautiful.

She looked at me and shook her head. "You're not yourself. There's something different about you. I hope you aren't up to something."

If only I knew what was wrong with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? **

**Good? Bad? Ehhhh?  
><strong>

**Well you should review. Just saying.  
><strong>

**I'll update soon!  
><strong>

**Love you all!  
><strong>

**-Cherri  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Thank you all so much for hanging in there! I'm really sorry that my updates have been anything but common…but thank you so much for not giving up on me, for those of you who are reading this chapter.**

**Ooh, something exciting! I got my first review in Spanish, which was exciting. I don't speak Spanish yet, so I had to google translate it, but it was so very sweet, so thank you all!**

**In fact, all of your reviews were so great and so sweet and I loved them all! Thank you all for your support and everything!**

**And to those who will comment and say that I am OOC, this is how I write. This is how it will ever be possible that Draco exists. If he's not exactly as he is depicted in the books or movies. I'm like, the Dramione OOC Queen. Just kidding, but for real. It wouldn't work if the characters weren't OOC.**

**Also, thank you to Zozmei, who acted as my BETA, after a bunch of you told me that I should get one! Yeah, yeah, I get it ;)**

**I hope this long-ish chap makes up for my absence!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Professor Binn's transparent head tilted up towards the clock that hung on the wall on the right side of the classroom, Draco gathered his books, trying to resist the urge to turn to his right and look at the brown haired Gryffindor next to him. He fidgeted in his seat, as if he was unable to sit still, and watched as the ghostly professor looked around the classroom, setting the large book he had held down onto his desk.<p>

"Alright class, we will pick up on Merlin's contributions to the wizarding society tomorrow. Meanwhile, don't forget-" spoke Professor Binns, in a rather monotone voice. However, by the time he had said "contributions", the slick haired boy had already dashed out of the History of Magic classroom and had begun sprinting towards the boys' bathrooms. Turning on a faucet of cold water, he doused his face in the cool water, making a noise that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a groan. His hand still tingled where Hermione had brushed hers against his skin. As the water ran, he stared down at the tiny spot where she had touched and shook his head.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked, thinking out loud. "Why is this happening to me?"

He furrowed his eyebrows as he turned the handle, stopping the water flow, as he dried his face and began pacing around the room.

'This can't just be some sort of coincidence…I've known that I liked Granger for a while now. Why am I now suddenly getting nervous?' he thought, crossing his arms as he tapped his chin with his index finger.

Sighing, he slowly exited the bathrooms, his mind still on the subject of Hermione and why he was acting so strange.

An irritated voice broke his thoughts as a figure nudged him slightly, "hey, Malfoy, get a move on will you?"

He turned around to face a small, redheaded girl who looked at him with annoyance.

His upper lip curled up into a sneer and he opened his mouth, a mean response on the verge of escaping his lips, but suddenly, he thought of something and his sneer faded into a confused scowl.

"Weasley, you've been talking to Blaise a lot, haven't you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

Ginny frowned and shot him a defiant look. Crossing her arms, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? So? What's it to you, Malfoy?" she said, as if she were challenging him.

His frown deepened and his eyes narrowed at her. "What have you been talking about?"

Her face showed no emotion as walked past him, heading down the hall quickly. "I don't think it's any of your business as to what Zabini and I have been discussing."

Undeterred, he quickened his pace to match hers, walking just along side of her. "I have a feeling it -is- my business, Weaslette. Unless you two have suddenly become best friends within the last two or three days, I'd say that you two were plotting something." He smirked, watching her face for a reaction.

A flicker of shock passed through the girl's face, but vanished quickly as her face returned to its unreadable state. "What makes you think we're plotting something?"

He rolled his eyes, giving her a condescending look of disapproval as he spoke with a tone that made it seem like it was obvious. "Blaise is my best mate. I know him better than almost anyone else. He isn't the type to go befriending Gryffindors unless he's got something to gain from it. Knowing him, it's going to be at someone else's expense. In fact, I think you're the first Gryffindor that he's ever spoken to in a civil manner."

The redheaded Gryffindor rolled her eyes as she impatiently brushed her long red hair behind her shoulder, replying in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, I'm so flattered. Bugger off, Malfoy," she said, giving him a mischievous grin, "and ah, be a good boy to my dear Hermione? She's a fabulous girl, wouldn't you agree?"

The boy with platinum blonde hair stared at the girl in front of him, growing impatient as well. "She's more than fabulous, but-" He froze, his face becoming slightly warmer after he realized what he had said. "Er, I meant-"

The young Gryffindor threw her head back, laughing. "Hermione will be pleased to hear that." She waved two fingers at the flustered boy, turning away from him and hurrying down the hall.

Draco scowled, beating his forehead with the palm of his left hand, groaning. "I have _got_ to find out what is wrong with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

I dreaded going into the potions classroom. I was terrified, actually. I had no idea what I would do if I was near Granger again. I couldn't even begin to imagine what I'd say. I groaned as I walked down to the dungeons. I took a deep breath.

_Calm down, Draco,_ I told myself, _You need to relax. If you aren't near Hermione, you can't do anything stupid around her, can you?_

I smiled proudly to myself. I was brilliant! All I needed to do was avoid being near Granger. If we needed to work with partners, I'd ask whoever I saw first that wasn't Granger! Brilliant!

I stepped into the potions classroom, still feeling awfully happy and bright when a putrid smell drifted into my nose and I almost vomited.

Many of my classmates were gagging with me as we backed away from the doorway of the classroom. Professor Slughorn appeared with a clothespin on his nose, waving his arms at us. With a rather nasally voice, he said "Relax children! Just a mere accident from the last class. Give me a moment and the smell will be gone in no time!" he said, disappearing into the classroom again. After a few seconds, the strong scent of freshly laundered robes invited us back in again. Professor Slughorn stood behind his desk, looking triumphant. "Come on, class, come take your seats. We haven't got all day, and we have a lesson to get started with!"

I quickly took my seat in the back, purposely trying to avoid Hermione. My brain was trying to force my eyes to look for her soft, chocolatey brown eyes, but to resist the urge, I slammed my head against my desk, putting my hands on the back of my head, keeping it down in fear that it'd snap up and I'd start drooling at the sight of her.

I groaned inwardly as I heard her soft voice ring loudly and clearly through the classroom, her words branding themselves on my brain.

"Professor," she said, with a tone that sounded like she was frowning, "Ah, Professor? My seat is…well, gone."

My heart started sprinting. She didn't have a seat? Maybe she could sit with me! Maybe I could talk to her and she would realize how perfect I was and I could invite her to a romantic candlelight picnic where I would tell her all of my thoughts and-

I had to slam my forehead against my desk to clear my mind from the grotesque thoughts that had invaded my mind. My legs were ready the spring up and my mouth was ready to shout, "Professor! I would like to announce that I have a seat that is right next to me that is empty, which I would most willingly give to Miss Granger, since she is need of a seat and I enjoy her company!" but I forced myself to stay down, and keep my head down.

_Relax Draco. Ignore the urges._

"Oh, yes! The last class melted that seat. Hmm..."

_You can't do anything stupid as long as she isn't anywhere near you. Calm down, calm down, cal-_

"Why don't you take a seat by Mr. Malfoy? That can be your permanent seat, since Mr. Harris won't be back in this class period again?"

_What the hell._

My head snapped up and my head was filled with mixed emotions. Half of me was filled with dread while the other half was bursting with joy.

One half of me didn't care the he was the Head of Slytherin House, and wanted to attack the old man until he made Hermione sit somewhere else.

The other half of me was exploding with joy as she gave me an expressionless stare and sat down next to me, brushing her skirt off, and wanted to kiss the old man.

"Alright, since a majority of you were not able to complete a successful Calming Draughts during our last class, we will be spending today to continue working on it. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, you may start another for extra house points today." he said, shooting me a look personally. I scowled as I heard a snicker from someone and saw Hermione's lips curl upward into a soft smile. I stared, mesmerized. Her smile was so gorgeous. Why hadn't I seen it before?

Unfortunately for me, she had caught me staring, giving me a startled but creeped out look. "Can I help you, Malfoy?"

I blinked a few times before straightening my spine and turning away from her to stare blankly at the front of the room. "No, nothing."

She blinked a few times, confused, but slowly turned her glance back towards the ingredient table. "Shall we start a new potion? You can do more work this time...to give Slytherin some more points." She asked, turning to me. I noticed a hint of a smirk on her lips and I felt warmer.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled, standing up, avoiding her eyes.

She patted my arm, standing up herself. "Sit, I'll go get the ingredients. You'll probably just mess it up." she said, shooting me a challenging look. It was as if she wanted me to argue with her.

I wanted to, but the most I could manage was, "Hey! I...ok you do it."

She gave me another look and headed to the ingredients table as I sat and stared at my arm. It was warm. Too warm.

Suddenly, my robes that covered the spot she had patted burst into flames.

"Ah!" I shrieked, slapping the flames in a desperate attempt to put out the fire.

Hermione turned out, frowning. "What are you yelling fo-Merlin's Beard!" she gasped, staring at the flames. She quickly picked up her wand, flicking it and chanting "Aguamenti!"

A jet of water sprayed out of the tip of her wand, completely drenching the entire left half of my body. The flame still didn't quiver.

"How did you catch on fire?" she demanded, worriedly. "I didn't even light the cauldron yet!"

I shook my head, waving my arm around. "I don't even know!" I scowled, taking my robe off. The flame passed through onto my shirt, and i noticed that my robe now had a giant hole in the left sleeve.

"What's going on?" demanded Professor Slughorn, scurrying towards our seats.

The rest of the class had gone silent, all turned around to see what was happening.

I was still flapping my arm around in a panic, trying to put out the flame, but it seemed like nothing was working.

Hermione was still looking around, looking like she was in a panic, frowning.

"That's not a natural flame!" she stated, almost redundantly.

"Take your shirt off!" Blurted someone from the far side of the room.

Honestly, if I wasn't in such a nervous panic and I was thinking things through, I would've said, "Are you joking. There is no way I would do that."

But of course, I wasn't thinking things through, so I literally tore my shirt off, but my skin was still holding a large flame, burning brightly.

I glanced around the room in a panic, not understanding why my skin looked perfectly fine, other than the fire flickering from it. Everyone's eyes were locked on me- even Hermione's. A part of me was filled with worry. How was she feeling about this situation? Was she scared by my unexplainable flame? Did this lessen her desire to be with me? If I asked her to go to a picnic date, would this increase the chance of rejection?

Honestly, that was the only thing I was thinking about as Slughorn hurried over to me, taking my arm, inspecting the flame, carefully placing his hand over the bright fire, drawing back quickly with a huff.

"My dear boy...you will want to stay for a moment, as eh, everyone else is dismissed!" he said, whisking his hand out at the rest of the students.

Slowly, people began gathering their books, murmuring within themselves, all on the topic of me.

I watched Hermione as she slowly made her way out of the Potions classroom, accompanied by Potty and his ginger sidekick. They all looked back at me, and whispered to each other.

Just watching Hermione walk out between the two Gryffindors made me upset. It was the only time I was jealous of Weasley, and it just made me hate Potter even more.

"Mr. Malfoy?" said a voice, disrupting my thoughts. Slughorn was looking at me strangely. "Something on your mind, boy? You looked deep in thought."

"Ah, nothing Professor." I said, shaking my head.

"Well, my dear boy, it does seem like the fire on your arm is the effect of some sort of 'allergic reaction' if you will."

"Reaction to what? I'm not allergic to anything." I frowned.

"Well, if that's the case, it may be an overreaction to a potion. Have you had any potions within the last couple of the days?" he asked, looking at my arm from different angles.

"Of course not I mea-" I froze. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. Did this have anything to do with Blaise? Or the Weaselette? "Er, I don't think I have."

Slughorn tsked, shaking his head. "Not to worry, Mr. Malfoy, I'll have a remedy mixed up in a second!" he said, bustling towards the closet full of ingredients in the back. "You know, I once won the title of 'Best Potion Brewer of the Week' by Potions Pride Weekly!"

He kept rambling on and on about his award, but I could only think about Blaise. Was he messing with me? Did he know something I didn't? Had he fed me a potion without my knowledge? Was the Weaselette in on this too?

I shook my head. There's no way that Blaise would want to set me on fire for no reason. He may be a giant prat, but he wouldn't want to burn me alive.

Then why would he be talking to the Weaselette? They -had- to be scheming or something. Blaise said himself, that he wouldn't touch a blood traitor like her...but then again he didn't deny she was pretty either...

Maybe he really was just being so strange because he was secretly dating her or something.

I wanted to punch him, first for dating her, and second for not telling me that he fancied her in the first place.

"Here you are, Mr. Malfoy, one remedy for the unexplainable overreaction your body has had with something. Drink up. A sip will do."

He handed me a mug filled with a thin looking red liquid. Carefully, lifted the cold cup up to my lips, drinking the potion. As soon as I swallowed it, I regretted it.

I dropped the cup, hearing it shatter on the floor as I clutched my throat, coughing. My body felt cold. Extremely cold.

I shivered, managing to choke out the words, "Are...y-you...sure...you...brewed it right?"

"Of course! That's what's supposed to happen! See? The flame is gone, and you look as good as new." nodded Slughorn, proudly. "You may want to put a shirt on though, before you leave. I expect Headmistress McGonagall wouldn't want to know that her students are going around improperly dressed." he chuckled, patting me on the back. "Now off you go."

I picked up my shirt and robe, shakily putting it on, ignoring the giant hole in my sleeve. My teeth were still chattering and I was overjoyed to remember that it was my free period.

_A hot shower will do,_I thought, trying to keep my teeth from chattering and resisting the urge to curl up on the floor in a fetal position or something.

I stepped into the corridor, hurrying towards the Slytherin commonroom, but I couldn't help but notice everyone's eyes still on me as I passed them. People murmured things that I couldn't hear and pointed to my arm. I scowled, picking up my pace, shoving people out of my way as I made my way to the Slytherin commons.

"Blood purity." I murmured, stepping into the commonroom as the doors opened. I dashed straight for the bathrooms, trying to get Hermione Granger out of my mind.

* * *

><p>"Hey mate. You wouldn't believe what I heard about you today." chuckled Blaise as I walked out into the common room, feeling refreshed. "Apparently, you got burned, in more ways than one."<p>

"Shut up, Zabini. I have something to ask you." I said, taking a seat on the couch across from the one he was sprawled across, with a scowl on my lips.

"Ooh, a question? Let's here it." he said, sitting up, leaning towards me with a smirk on his face.

"How long have you been dating the Weaselette?" I asked, staring at my dark-skinned friend.

He stared back at me, and slowly, his head dropped, and his shoulders started shaking. When he brought his head back up, his face was so full of amusement and glee, that it almost seemed like he was a different person. I had never seen him laugh that hard before, and it confused me. My question was legit!

He was still laughing five minutes after I had asked him and finally, he wiped his eyes, taking a lot of deep breaths as his laughter died down.

I frowned. "What's so funny?"

He grinned, still chuckling as he replied to me, looking at me as if it was totally obvious. "I'm not dating Ginny."

"Oh, please, Blaise, why else would you be on a first name basis with her?" I scowled, crossing my arms.

"We're just friends."

"You're -friends-? When did you become friends?"

"Really? You thought I was dating her and you can't believe I'm friends with her?"

"Well, you could've skipped the friend stage. It's happened."

"You're an idiot, Draco. I'm not dating her. Don't worry."

The creases around my eyes deepened as I narrowed my eyes at my companion. "Then why are you around her so much?"

He shrugged. "We're working on something together."

"Pfft, what would you be working with her on?"

"A project."

"Really? What project? What class?"

He rolled his eyes. "Now you sound like Granger. Not everything has to be school related."

"I do -not- sound like Hermione. What's your project for then?"

"Alright, now you sound like an obsessive girlfriend. Again."

"Quit avoiding the subject!"

"It's none of your business." he said simply, leaning back into the couch. "I don't have to run everything I do with other people by you for approval."

I gritted my teeth, frustration beginning to build in my chest, filled with curiosity, confusion, and a desire to maul my best mate. I ruffled my hair, frowning. "I never said you did! I just thought that you wouldn't keep secrets from me. I'm your-"

"-Best mate. Not my girlfriend. You just said a girlfriend line." mused Blaise, finishing my sentence as he crossed his legs, grinning smugly. "You desperately need a girlfriend. And besides, you don't tell me everything either."

"What haven't I told you?" I prompted, my lips tightening to a thin line.

"Well, I don't believe you mentioned fancying Granger before."

"I...I don't fancy Granger!"

"Yes, you do, Draco. Don't lie to yourself and especially me."

I glared at him, picking up a copy of the Daily Prophet, which had been lying on a table near my couch, clean and crisp, and threw it at his head.

He glared at me after the paper made solid contact with his face, making a satisfying "thunk" sound. "What was that for? Are you mad?"

I shot up out of my seat, glaring at the dark-skinned Italian with clenched fists. I clenched my teeth and hissed, "You're doing something to me. Something that's messing with my mind. And I am going to find out what it is." Then quickly stomped out of the Slytherin commons, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"Is it just me, or does that prat, Malfoy, seem to be acting boggled? He just doesn't seem right in the head." spoke Ron, shaking his head as he loaded his plate with assorted chicken wings, pies, and bread rolls. He picked up a bread roll, tearing off a large chunk with his teeth, continuing with a full mouth. "Ith almoth fwighthning ithnt Ith?"

"Come again?" I asked, carefully picking up a slice of a casserole that sat in the middle of our table. Ron was rarely audible when he was eating.

He chewed for a few more seconds before be swallowed with a sigh. "I said, 'It's almost frightening, isn't it?'" he repeated, picking up a drumstick with his free hand.

"I think it's weird, yeah." said Harry, frowning as he picked up a treacle tart. "He's as quiet as he was in our sixth year, but he does seem to be talking more than then. He sort of looks, confused, rather than worried, like he was when Voldemort recruited him." said Harry.

Ginny, who was seated at my left, just smiled as she picked up an orange slice.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. "You look like you know something we don't."

She looked up, with no emotions on her blank face. "What are you talking about, Hermione? I'm just find...this whole predicament quite funny."

Harry nodded. "Funny, sure, and weird too. What's with him being so nice around 'Mione?" He frowned.

"Maybe he fancies her." chuckled Ginny, turning her gaze back to her plate.

I gave an un-ladylike snort to that suggestion. "Pfft! That's absolutely ridiculous, considering how much of a vile pig he's been to me for the past 7 years I've known him."

She just raised her eyebrows at me, and took a bite into a roll of bread.

Two loud and clear "clinks" rang through the grand hall, and all the murmurs within students were hushed.

"Attention, students! May I have your attention?" called Headmistress McGonagall, stepping onto the podium Dumbledore once stood behind. She looked around the hall, and lowered her arms. "As it is approaching Christmas holiday, we will be holding our first school-wide dance." she announced, with a soft smile on her aged face.

"The dance will be held in precisely a week, the day before break starts. This, students, is a privilege. It can be taken from you, if you misbehave, and," she said, looking around, "The other professors and I expect no unnecessary intimacy at the party."

Fits of giggles erupted from the younger students. Ron even snickered. I rolled my eyes. How immature.

"Hush!" commanded McGonagall, looking around. "I expect that you will be on your best behavior during the dance, or it shall be your last." she finished, looking around the room. Her words were intimidating, but we knew she was just acting that way.

"Who cares if it's our last? It's our last year anyway." snickered Ron. I shot him a look.

"I honestly don't know why you're a prefect, Ron." I muttered, picking up my glass.

"Well, that's all we need. Another chance to embarrass ourselves on the dance floor." muttered Harry. "And-Ginny? What're you looking at?"

Ginny's gaze was fixed across the room. Following her line of vision, her gaze landed on the Slytherin table where Blaise Zabini sat wearing a bright grin, his eyes fixed in our direction. My eyes widened as I looked at my two best friends.

They were still staring at Ginny, confused. They didn't see it.

Merlin's beard! Ginny...and Zabini? What in the world...I couldn't be seeing it right.

It wasn't until I checked back at the Slytherin table for the second time when I spotted Draco's Malfoy's eyes looking into mine. I immediately flushed, looking away uncomfortably. His gaze was intense.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

As soon as McGonagall announced a dance, my eyes fell on Hermione. There was an unamused frown on her lips, and her hair was parted slightly different from normal. Or at least her hair fell differently.

I silently cursed. Why was I noticing that? But from that moment, I knew one thing.

My desire? To go to the Christmas dance, with Hermione Granger on my arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, CherriLuvsMusic fanfiction tradition! A dance! I'm hoping to make this one much different than the others were, but who knows? :/ **

**Also, I had a quick question for you guys! Do you think I should include GinnyxBlaise in the story? I usually write HarryxGinny, but in the case of the plot of this story, I feel GinnyxBlaise would make more sense. What do you guys think? Leave me a review, telling me which you would prefer reading about!**

**And, for any of you who use Tumblr, I have made one for my random fangirling and all! It is on my bio :)**

**Thanks to you all! **

**Lots of love,**

**Cherri**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys!**

**Ugh, I am so sorry for my lack of updates, I always update and then I feel like it hasn't been too long since my last one but then I check and it's like, two months since my last update, so then I feel bad and get to work.**

**Thank you all for waiting!**

**But for those of you who do, thank you so much for hanging in here with me! I am so thankful for all of you!**

* * *

><p>A dance! Not that again. The Yule Ball had been enough for me.<p>

"Any chance I don't have to attend?" I whispered to Harry, looking hopeful.

"Not a chance. Attendance is mandatory, unless you're bedridden, which isn't going to happen, Hermione." Harry replied, frowning.

Bedridden? Well, I don't see why I couldn't happen to catch a cold the night before, though Madam Pomfrey would be able to heal me in a second. Maybe I could get some of Fred and George's puking pastilles? Yes, that would work. Eat a few just before the dance an-

"Hey, Granger," a voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up, startled, to see that Malfoy had materialized by my side. He was staring at me so intensely that I was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

Ginny, who was sitting beside me, snickered. I glared at her before answering, avoiding his eyes nervously. What did he want? "Hello, Malfoy."

He froze and blinked a bit, as if he didn't know what he was doing. He gritted his teeth and coughed into his fist. "Er, hello."

…What in the name of Merlin's Mickey Mouse ears was going on with him?

"Hello." I repeated slowly, glancing around. "Can I help you?"

He blinked a few more times and then opened his mouth awkwardly as he tousled his white-blonde hair. "Oh, er, how's the…how's the pumpkin juice?"

I did not have words to describe how confused I was.

"It's like it always is…and has been for the past 7 years we've all had it." I replied, staring at him through raised eyebrows. A faint pinkness came to his face as he nodded.

"Right." He took a few steps backwards, and quickly spun on his heel, heading out of the Great Hall in a sort of mad dash.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron, looking almost disgusted. Harry stared at me, with a stunned look on his face as well.

I shook my head speechless. "I haven't a clue. Ginny, what were you la-. Ginny?" I turned to look for her, but it seemed like she had suddenly disappeared. "Where'd Ginny go?"

"She got up and left right before Malfoy did," Harry said, crossing his arms, leaning towards me on the table. "Hey, you don't think she fancies anyone, do you?"

I raised my eyebrows, frowning slightly. "I don't know...we don't really talk about things like that. Why?"

Harry shrugged, looking at Ron uncomfortably. "I was going to…ask her to the Christmas dance… If you don't mind, Ron."

"Go for it, mate. I thought I told you I'd be okay with you and her." Ron stuffed another bun into his mouth, tearing off a large chunk.

"Thanks, Ron," grinned Harry, picking up a treacle tart.

"No problem." Ron returned the grin before shifting his focus to me. "I…take it we aren't going together."

I shot him a look. "Go ask Lav-Lav. I'm sure she'd be more than pleased to go with you," I huffed, picking at my pasta with my fork.

"Hermione…I would go with you, you know." Ron pleaded, quietly.

"Go with Lavender. We both know even if you went with me, she'd be the one on your mind the entire time anyway." I wrinkled my nose, avoiding his eyes. There wasn't a chance that I'd go with Ron.

"Mione, that isn't-" Ron started. I looked up, glaring daggers at him, stopping him midsentence. "Oh, fine."

I nodded to myself, slightly satisfied as I jabbed my fork into a few pasta noodles, bringing them to my lips. I chewed thoughtfully, my mind filling with thoughts and ideas.

Did I really need to go to the dance? It wasn't that important. And even if it was mandatory, I could just go alone! That'd be alright, wouldn't it? Yes, then I could retire early and-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of rushing students. Class would be starting soon.

I gathered my things and hurried after Harry and Ron, vaguely listening the two chatter about who they were planning to ask and all that.

"So you really think that I should ask Lavender?" asked Ron, looking over at me, with a slight frown.

"I really couldn't care less." I huffed. I hated the swirling feeling in my stomach - did I really want Ron to go with someone else? He didn't love me though...but did I love him?

"Hey, Granger," said a low voice, stopping me in my tracks. I turned around, staring into the dark eyes of Blaise Zabini.

"Uhm, hello," I replied, awkwardly. Blaise Zabini had been acting rather cozy towards Ginny and I recently.

"How are you?" he asked, his smooth, low voice was pleasant, though it sounded as if it was masking something.

"I'm fine, thank you." This casual talk was rather uncomfortable.

"Any chance I could ask where Ginny went?" Blaise asked, looking around.

"No clue, sorry." I frowned. "Hey, Zabini...are you and Ginny...?" I trailed off.

He looked amused. "Are we together? No. What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you're awfully friendly towards her now. And myself, for that matter." I frowned, looking at him curiously.

He smiled at me, though for some reason I found the smile rather wicked. "We're almost adults now. Why not be kind to those I've had a grudge against for childish reasons?"

Well. That was not an answer I was ever expecting to hear from anyone, much less a Slytherin.

I nodded awkwardly, looking at him with an almost uncomfortable glance. "That's very…mature of you to say."

He raised his eyebrow at me, his amused grin deepening. "Do I detect your stereotype of Slytherins being broken? Not all of us are scum, you know."

Caught. "I realize that. Unfortunately, there are a certain few that make me think so badly of Slytherins," I frowned, "Like Malfoy."

"Draco isn't that bad, is he?" he asked me, his smile becoming friendlier. For some reason, his grin made me just plain uncomfortable.

I glanced around awkwardly, frowning again. "Well, he was absolutely horrid until a few days ago. Now he's just strange."

Zabini nodded. "Strange, how?"

"Well, isn't as cocky…in fact he rarely talks now, but when he does, he compliments me and it's really strange, and I'm afraid he's done something absolutely terrible to me an-" I froze. Why was I telling him all of this? Zabini wasn't even a friend of mine. "Why do you care?'

Zabini just grinned. "Just wondering. You know, he might just fancy you."

I snorted rather unattractively and scoffed. "Right, right. I'm sure he does. The likelihood of that being true is about the same as of you and Ginny having a thing and going off to get married next month."

His smile faded slightly, and he looked at me with a strange expression, that I couldn't really describe. "I wouldn't say it's too unlikely then."

My triumphant grin faded completely as my jaw went slack and I stared at the Italian Slytherin in front of me with surprise. "You…"

"Nice talking to you, Miss Granger." Zabini smiled, turning on his heel and heading off towards the opposite direction.

"Hold on! What do you do you mean?!"

* * *

><p>I stormed into the courtyard after dinner, spotting the fiery redhaired girl standing beside the Slytherin I was looking for. "Aha! There you two are!"<p>

They both turned around to look at me, with a surprised expression. "Hi, Hermione." Ginny greeted me. Blaise nodded in a silent "hello".

I looked between the two, pointing a finger from one to the other, cocking my hip. "Anything you two care to tell me?"

"Uh…make sure you've brushed off any breadcrumbs off of your robes before going to the owlery." nodded Blaise. Ginny laughed, smiling brightly at him.

"That's not what I meant." I frowned. Right then, a figure appeared at my side.

"What's going on, Blaise?" asked the blonde, frowning with a confused look upon his face.

"What's going on is that these two are hiding something from me." I frowned, with a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

Malfoy turned to me. "What are they hiding?"

"The fact that they're dating." I said, almost accusingly.

"Hang on-" started Ginny.

"Fine, fine, you caught us." Blaise said, with his hands up in surrender.

Ginny looked at him, with a shocked expression. "Wha…" She paused for a moment, and then groaned. "Why'd you have to tell them?"

"Well, they have a right to know, and they were onto us anyway." Blaise reasoned, gesturing to Malfoy and I.

"What?" Malfoy frowned, looking at the other Slytherin with a blaming look. "You told me that you weren't interested in her!"

"People lie, you know." Blaise rolled his eyes. "And sometimes, when their desires are revealed to them, they find out things that they didn't expect to know or realize. You should know that, Draco."

Draco automatically stiffened and stared blankly at Blaise, who was now wearing a triumphant grin.

"Wait, so how long have you two been together?" I asked, crossing my arms, eying Ginny accusingly.

"Ah…w-we…." Ginny looked at Blaise, seeming to be at a loss of words.

"Just a week or so," nodded Blaise, taking Ginny's hand in his.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Draco, frowning. He seemed to have snapped out of whatever mood Blaise put him in.

"We didn't want you guys to be upset!" exclaimed Ginny, using her free hand to gesture at the two of us.

I frowned, shooting her a look. "I wouldn't have been…._that_ upset…"

"Well, I might've bee-" started Draco. I shot a look at him. "-I wouldn't have been upset either!"

Ginny just smiled. "Sorry, Hermione; Malfoy. Now, if you wouldn't mind…we were sort of…planning a date."

"Oh. Right. We'll…uhm…leave you to yourselves then." I nodded, backing away slowly.

"Wait, why? I still wa-" started Malfoy. I grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him away.

"Come on, Malfoy, they're busy." I said, motioning him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

As soon as the Hermione and Draco were out of earshot, Ginny turned to the boy beside her. "What was that all about?!"

Blaise Zabini looked around, leaning down. "This may be a very good way to mess with Draco and Hermione."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you think they're a good couple now?"

Blaise crossed his arms, looking towards the Gryffindor and Slytherin couple walking back towards the school. They seemed like old friends – maybe even lovers from this perspective. Draco's hands were in the pockets of his robes, and Hermione walked beside him, looking as if she was explain something to him or something like that. "Yeah. I ship it."

"'Ship'?" repeated Ginny, looking confused.

"I support the couple." he explained, pointing to the mentioned couple's receding figures. "In fact, I think I have an idea…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"That's why we can't just stick around them!" I explained, looking at the ferret with a slight exasperation.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. You win. I still can't believe that Zabini's dating Weasley."

I sighed. "Neither can I. Can't say that I was expecting it."

"Yeah. Crazy, isn't it? The oddest couples always seem to occur..." he said, almost thoughtfully.

I nodded in agreement. "I know. But if Ginny wants to date Zabini, then fine. Good for her."

"Right," Draco nodded, "Even though Blaise is a complete prick sometimes, he should be happy if he wants I guess." Draco shrugged.

"Think they'll be going to the dance together?" I asked, thinking aloud.

"Well, it'd only make sense, wouldn't it?" he replied.

I nodded. Suddenly, the situation got awkward.

"So…you don't have a date yet?" he asked, looking down at the ground.

An uncomfortable heat filled my cheeks. "No… I was actually thinking about ways to avoid having to go to the dance."

"Why's that?" Draco asked, looking over at me.

I chuckled. "Well, my dance experiences, particularly the Yule Ball, weren't the best in the world for me."

"Neither were mine." He nodded. "Well, if you go with the right person, I expect it'd be rather nice."

"I suppose so." I nodded.

By this time, our wandering brought us to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. I paused awkwardly in front of the door. "Uhm, I will see you later then."

Draco took my hand, pressed his lips to the back, and smiled charmingly at me. "Good night, Miss Granger."

Merlin's fiery nightgown.

I left and mumbled a goodnight in return extremely ungracefully, my mind completely boggled. What in the world just happened.

Ginny came in a little bit afterwards – I was sitting on my four-poster bed, still completely confused, boggled and dazed.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Er…" I blinked, looking up at her. "What do you need?"

"Well…" she began, closing her fingers together, grinning at me. "Blaise and I want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend, but since it'd be the first date ever, we feel it'd be extremely uncomfortable between us, so we wanted to do a double date. Will you come? Please? Blaise is bringing his friend, so you won't be a third wheel or something."

I sighed. "Sure, sure, sure. Who's Zabini bringing?"

"Malfoy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh? What'd you guys think? Lemme know!**

**Leave a review! The more reviews, the more I feel compelled to update. The next one will hopefully come sooner! **

**Love you all so very much!**

**-Cherri**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I know. I've been away for too long.**

**I'm so sorry guys! With school, a bunch of other projects and such, I never get much time to work on these anymore...but I PROMISE, I will have another chapter up soon. I will, I will! **

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy! Thanks to all of the lovely reviews last time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

I did not just do that. Did I really?! I kissed her hand?! Merlin's beard, I am such a pansy. What the hell was wrong with me?!

I walked back to the Slytherin dorms in a sort of daze. Shoving a first year out of the way, I made my way to my room. Blaise sat on his bed, looking at me.

"What happened mate? You look like you just ran headfirst into a solid wall," he said, throwing a pillow at me.

I threw it back at him, glaring at him. "I didn't. But I still can't believe you lied to me about the Weaselette."

His reply was instant. "Her name is Ginny."

I put my hands up, rolling my eyes. "Calm down, Mr. Gryffindor."

He glared at me. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah, yeah. So, how'd your date planning go?" I asked, pulling off my blazer, throwing it onto a chair.

"Good. How was your chat with Miss Heart's Desire?" he teased, looking at me with a smirk.

I threw my tie at him. "None of your business."

"Well, it kind of is," he replied, laying back on his bed.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked, frowning.

"Well, let's just say you'll have another opportunity to have a chat with her very soon."

"Meaning…?"

"You're coming on a double date with me, Ginny, and Hermione."

What.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

I stared at her with a disbelieving look. "Malfoy?"

She nodded. "Why not? He's Blaise's best friend and besides, you two looked like you hit it off pretty well."

"He's vile!"

"Is he? I think he's been acting pretty nicely these few days," replied Ginny, with a suggestive smile on her face.

"And that's exactly why I don't trust him! And earlier, he even walked me up here and kissed my hand! He has to be up to something," I huffed, crossing my arms.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "He kissed your hand? Awh, that's so sweet!" she grinned, placing a hand over her heart.

I glared at her. "It is not. He's been a complete prick to me for seven years. Ginny, not him."

Ginny pouted, her lower lip coming out slightly. She folded her arms and looked at me with large, pleading eyes. "Hermione, please."

I just stared at her.

"Hermione, please! Just this time. You'd be doing me a gigantic favor."

I sighed, falling onto my bed, muffling my face in the sheets. "Fine, but you owe me big time."

Ginny squealed, grabbing my hand. "Thank you so much, Mione! I promise, you'll have fun!"

I doubted that completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

"Why the hell are you dragging me into this?" I exclaimed, directing my full attention towards my Italian friend.

"You know how awkward first dates are," he explained, calmly. "So we decided that the best way to avoid the awkwardness was for a double date."

"So? Man up, you prick!" I said, starting to pace back and forth between the beds.

"Why are you so distraught? Afraid you'll do something stupid in front of Hermione again?" Blaise snickered.

I shot him a dirty look. "Blaise, if I wanted to hear your stupidity, I'd ask you for a description of yourself."

"Ouch." Blaise put a hand over his heart, showing mock offense. "Draco, honestly, I'm starting to think of this friendship as an abusive relationship."

"It's only because you're such a prat," I retaliated, rolling my eyes.

Blaise crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at me. "Fine, if you really don't want to come, I'll call up Nott. He and Granger'd be pretty compatible, I think. Haha, Hermione Nott."

My lips moved faster than my mind could decide against as I shot to my feet. "Absolutely not. Theodore Nott? Hermione's a million times too good for him. Besides, Hermione Malfoy sounds so much better."

Blaise wore a triumphant smile on his face as he shrugged. "Fine, then you're coming?"

"You bet I'm coming," I growled, "Don't even try pawning off my Hermione to someone else."

"Someone's possessive, isn't he?" Blaise whistled, grinning cheekily at me.

My face heated up slightly, as I scuffed the top of his head. "Shut up." Damn it, why was I saying these things?

"Anyway, look presentable. If you want to ask her to the dance, you should probably leave a good impression on her," Blaise spoke, standing up.

"Who said I wanted to?" I asked, trying to look casual.

Blaise shot me a look. "Oh please. You call her 'My Hermione' and then deny wanting to go to a dance with her? Come on, Malfoy, wake up."

I mentally slapped myself as I watched Blaise's figure recede down the stairs towards the common room. As soon as he was gone, I faceplanted into my fourposter bed, groaning.

"My Hermione"? Oh Salazar, I was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"Come on, Hermione, just let me fix your hair!" pleaded Ginny.

I looked at her, exasperated. "Ginevra Weasley, this is your date, not mine! Quit worrying about how I look!"

"How are you supposed to impress with that attitude, Hermione?" asked Ginny, disapprovingly. "I mean that blazer is gorgeous, and those pants look marvelous, but really, how your attitude needs improvement."

I looked at her, rolling my eyes. "Who am I trying to impress?! Malfoy?"

"Why not?"

I snorted. "Ginny, I don't even know what you're thinking, but are you seriously trying to get Malfoy and I together or something?"

"Why would you think that?"

My eyes widened in a sarcastic way. "Oh, I don't know!"

She rolled her eyes, cocking her hand on her hip. "Come on, Hermione, I just think that you should take the fact that Malfoy seems to be acting very, very different around you lately into account. I think he likes you."

"That's ridiculous. Do you remember third year? Or worse, second year, when he told me that the Basilisk was going to come after me next? Or called me a mudblood?"

"People are stupid when they're young," shrugged Ginny, pulling her long red hair into a ponytail. "Besides, you can't deny that Malfoy's sort of attractive."

My jaw unhinged as I gaped at her. She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you know he is."

"I certainly do NOT think that!" I huffed, looking away from her.

"Yes you do. If he had always acted the way he acts towards you now, you would be desperately in love with him."

"You're so ridiculous Ginny, that I don't even have words as to how ridiculous you are."

"That's because you know I'm right!"

I scoffed, but her phrase did hit me. It was very true - Malfoy was acting much sweeter to me than he had before. And yesterday, when he...well, yesterday, he actually did look rather attractive, seeming confused as such. But what was that even supposed to mean? There was no way Malfoy could've just suddenly changed how he acted so abruptly...

"Is he up to something?" I asked, unaware that I had said it out loud.

"What do you mean?" frowned Ginny.

I blinked, but then continued. "Is Draco up to something? Why's he being so nice to me?" We headed out of the Gryffindor commons, and down the flight of stairs, towards the courtyard.

"You're so paranoid. Maybe he's being nice to you because he likes you?" suggested Ginny, handing a jacket to me.

"Please, Ginny, how many times do I have to say how ridiculous you are?" I asked, taking it from her.

"Why's she ridiculous?" asked a voice. Blaise and Draco surprised me slightly. They had appeared behind us. Blaise's light smile contradicted his rough leather jacket and dark jeans.

"When isn't she?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Good point," he chuckled.

"Hello, Malfoy," Ginny smiled, standing over by Blaise.

I noticed him for the first time then. His grey eyes appeared bright for once, slightly covered by strands of his messy white-blonde hair.

He nodded to Ginny, giving me a small smile. He straightened his jacket, which I had to admit, made him look rather attractive. Not that he was or anything.

"Lookin' nice, Ginny," grinned Blaise, giving her a sweet smile.

"Awh, thank you, Blaise. You're looking smashing yourself," replied Ginny, with a wink.

They both turned to Draco and I, looking at the two of us expectantly.

I looked at Ginny, frowning skeptically. "Wha...?"

"Oh, erm," Draco cleared his throat, "You look...ah...you look good, Granger."

I was taken back by that comment. Did he just...compliment me?

Ginny and Blaise's eyes flickered to me, as if waiting for a response.

"Ah, er, uhm...Ah, thank you?" I replied. My face was heating up extremely as I fiddled with the belt loops on my pants.

Ginny and Blaise began to glare at me, making it obvious that I apparently did not say the right thing.

"Uhm, you look really nice too, Dra...co," I spoke, awkwardly.

He nodded in my direction, avoiding my eyes. Wow, this was incredibly awkward.

Ginny and Blaise, however, looked pleased. Ginny smiled softly as Blaise looked as if he was trying to stifle a grin.

I cleared my throat, my face as hot as an oven. "Uhm, shall we get going then?"

Blaise snapped up. "Right, right, we should be get going."

Ginny grinned, standing beside Zabini. "Come on!"

I followed behind them, with Draco trailing awkwardly beside me. He didn't even look up for a second.

I sighed. This was going to be a long date.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it wasn't as long as it could've been. I will continue on the awkwardness of the date next chapter! **

**But let me know your thoughts! I love, love, love getting feedback so please review! **

**Thanks a bunch!**

**~Cherri**


	8. Quick Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Oh, god, I realize it's been so long since I've updated, and I am so incredibly sorry. My life has been one busy thing after another with school and stuff, so I haven't really had time to write. **

**However, the good news is that I am going to have a chapter up shortly. If things go right, and I have time, I will upload a chapter for this fanfic in two weeks at most. Just know that a chapter is coming, and as a reward for waiting, if there's anything you guys wanna see in particular, leave a review or PM me with an idea, and I'll see if I can incorporate it in.**

**Thank you guys so much for being patient, and I'll be uploading soon!**

**-Cherri**

**PS: A friend and I wrote a BBC's Sherlock fanfiction together, so check it out if you have interest in Sherlock! Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay skin me. **

**It has been SERIOUSLY too long and I apologize so much. I've been meaning to update forever, but I just never got the time or the inspiration.**

**Good news though! I now have more time and a clear idea as to where I'm going with this, so I do hope you enjoy this chapter. The next update will be sooner, I promise, promise, promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Merlin, this is moving so slow. Can Malfoy just man up and ask her to the dance already?" Ginny groaned.

"Apparently not. The potion is brilliant though, so kudos to that," Blaise grinned. "I guess it's just a matter of time."

Ginny pulled out her wand, and after plucking out a strand of her hair, she muttered a small charm and tapped the strand, watching it transform into a single red rose.

"Waiting is for losers. Let's speed things up a bit. Blaise, I hope you don't have any plans for the dance because follow me with this one." Ginny grinned with a mischievous look.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

One big thing stood out to me when looking at Blaise and Ginny. They honestly looked happy. The way they held hands and laughed just showed how comfortable they were around each other.

However, that comfort didn't spread to Draco and I. We walked in silence a bit behind the happy couple as we walked along one the streets of Hogsmeade. We had spent the entire day going to assorted shops and little coffee shops, with Ginny and Blaise constantly picking the tables for two, making Draco and I sit alone at a seperate table.

"This is ridiculous," Draco muttered under his breath.

"You can say that again. We're totally being used," I complained. "And since when are Ginny and Blaise so sweet to each other?"

"No idea, whatsoever," Draco groaned. Then, as if it was an afterthought, he quickly added, "But it's definitely worth it, since I get to hang out with you for an entire afternoon."

I was taken back. An uncomfortable heat rose in my cheeks as I felt as though the sun was turned up a few degrees. "Oh. Er, yeah, uhm thanks."

He just nodded and turned away, but from my angle, he sort of looked mortified with what he just said.

"Er, Malfoy...you really don't have an idea why Ginny and Blaise are suddenly acting like this, do you...? Or is this just some kind of joke that you and Zabini are pulling?" I asked. Better to get it out there and see what I could find out about it.

Draco shook his head. "Trust me, this is as weird to me as it must be to you."

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed, running back to me. In her hand was a rose, and on her face, a bright smile. "Blaise just asked me to the dance!"

"That's fantastic, Ginny!" While a part of me was quite pleased with how happy she seemed, another part of me was a little bit suspicious. Harry wasn't going to be pleased either...

"Isn't it?! It was so unexpected! We can go dress shopping together now!" she grinned.

"I wasn't planning to go, but I'd love to come with you to help you find a nice dress!" I smiled.

"Why wouldn't you go to the dance? Because you don't have a date?" asked Blaise, popping in. "Pretty sure Malfoy wouldn't mind going to the dance with you, Granger."

"Blaise, shut up," he growled, glaring at the other Slytherin.

"It's true isn't it?"

"Very, but it doesn't mean you should tell her!" he replied, angrily. He clamped his hand over his mouth after saying that, looking incredibly pissed.

Well. Now this was awkward.

"That's...uhm...that's really flattering, but I don't know if I want to go..." I said, looking off.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's totally fine. Just, I don't know, if you wanted to go, I'd love to take you because I know you'd look gorgeous in your dress and -" he cut himself off once again, by what seemed to be slapping himself in the face.

"I'll...I'll uhm, let you know," I smiled, awkwardly.

"Yeah...okay, that sounds good..." he said, with an attempt at a smile, that I could very evidently tell was forced.

Oh Merlin.

* * *

><p>I burst into my room, collapsing on the bed. I had been put into uncomfortable situations before, but not like that.<p>

I sat up, suddenly bursting into amused laughter. Ginny popped her head into the room, taking a seat on my bed next to me. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"No, nothing, nothing," I said, falling back on my bed.

Ginny gave me her famous "I-Can-Tell-You're-Bullshitting-Me" look. I sighed.

"I guess I just would never have imagined this," I said, looking straight up at the ceiling.

"Imagined what?" Ginny asked.

"Draco Malfoy," I murmured, grabbing a pillow and placing it over my face.

"You never would've imagined Draco Malfoy? I'm pretty sure you aren't imagining him, he's pretty real. Has been the entire time," Ginny replied, sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, Ginny!" I said, throwing the pillow at her.

She grinned. "I don't whatsoever."

"Do you really need to me admit it?"

"Yes."

I groaned. "I never would've imagined that Draco Malfoy would one day ask me to a dance."

"Why not? If you ask me, there was always some romantic tension there." Ginny chuckled.

"Are you joking? He's been the biggest arse in the world to me. It's not 'romantic tension'." I sighed.

"Well, what do you think about it?" she asked me.

"'It'. Very descriptive, Ginevra," I said, rolling my eyes.

She hit me with the pillow. "'It', meaning going to the dance with him."

I groaned. "I have no idea. I mean, my instinctive reaction is 'definitely not', but after I think about it, it's more like 'why would you even ask me in the first place'?"

"So you're not totally against the idea?" Ginny asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but instead decided to bury my face in my pillow again. "I don't know!" I wailed, my voice muffled.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

"Merlin's fucking bathtub what is going on with me-" Draco said, panicking as soon as the pair made it back to their dorm room.

"Draco, just - "

"-Why the hell would invite her to that stupid fucking dance what was I expecting -"

"Draco-"

"-now she's going to hate me and avoid me forever I can't even believe this -"

"Mate-"

"-I'm going to have to leave the school. Leave the country. I'm going to go to Durmstrang -"

"Oh Merlin, Dra-"

"-I don't even want to go to Durmstrang, but if it means that I don't see Granger again, then it's worth it-"

"St-"

"-But it's not worth it because I want to see her all the time maybe I'll just carry her picture around with me and-"

"Are you jok-"

"-I have to owl my mother and father and tell them to get registration forms for Durmstrang and I have to tell Hermione that I love her too much to be around her anymore but I can't say that because that'll make me sound like a pussy and-"

"OKAY SHUT UP."

Blaise's booming voice interrupted the panicking boy's rant. Draco collapsed onto his bed, curling up into what seemed to be the fetal position.

"I just want to stay here foreverrrr," he whined.

"It's not that bad, you know. She didn't say no."

"She basically said noooo," he wailed.

"You sound like a banshee. Shut up before I shut you up," Blaise sighed, sitting beside the boy.

"I shouldn't have asked. Why the hell did I ask in the first place?" he groaned. "She's too pretty to have gone with me." Draco sat up straight. "Wait, what am I talking about? I'm fucking gorgeous." He broke down again. "But she's prettierrrrrr."

"Draco, sweetie, did you forget to change your tampon today? You sound like a woman on her time of month." Blaise said, sarcastically.

"Shut up, Blaise. Just 'cuz you have a date to the dance." Draco threw a pillow at him, feeling pleased at the thudding sound it made.

"Court her, Draco," Blaise said, poking my leg.

"What?" Draco asked, looking over at him.

"Court her. Make her say yes. Send her flowers. Chocolates. Hold her books."

"That's ridiculous. She'd just hate me," Draco said, going back to his fetal position.

"I'm not joking, girls like those things. She's on the edge about it, so just tip her towards your side, smart one," Blaise said, picking up a glass of water. He pulled a small vial out of his pocket, starting to pour the contents into the glass.

"What's that?" Draco asked, spotting the small vial.

Blaise swore internally. "What do you mean?"

Draco sat up, snatching at the vial, but missing. "What you just put in the drink."

"It's a relaxive. It'll help you calm down. Drink," Blaise said, handing it to the boy.

"No, tell me what that is," Draco said, reaching for the vial in the boy's pocket.

Blaise jumped up, holding his side protectively. "No."

"Zabini, what the fuck."

"It's a relaxive."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"ZABINI!"

Within seconds, the boys were tackling each other on the ground. "Get off me!"

"Give me the bottle!"

"Piss off!"

"I will piss on you if you don't fucking give it to me."

"WHAT THE HELL MAN."

"Yes!" Draco exclaimed, standing up with the small vial in his hand...just to betackled to the ground again by Blaise.

"STOP IT!"

"GIMME THE DAMNED BOTTLE."

"WHAT'S IN IT?"

"RELAXIVES. I HAVE A NERVOUS STOMACH."

"BULL. SHIT."

"CAN YOU JUST GIMME THE BOTTLE."

"TELL ME WHAT'S IN IT."

"FINE." Blaise sighed, standing up. "It's a potion."

Draco narrowed his eyes, nodding sarcastically. "Yeah, no kidding! That does what?"

"You know how you've been saying super crazy stuff to Hermione recently?"

"Yes?"

"It does that. It makes you do whatever your heart instinctively wants to do."

The silence filled the room, but it didn't last long before Draco Malfoy's scream pierced through it like a dagger. The anger and rage was evident in his voice as he lunged for the other boy, sending punches all over him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

* * *

><p>Once the heat of the moment died down and Blaise Zabini was completely covered in bruises, Draco settled down, taking a seat on the bed as he glared at the boy who was now rubbing his arms.<p>

"I cannot believe you've been drugging me," he spat, squeezing the bottle in his hand. If the vial was any bigger, it'd surely shatter from the amount of force he was squeezing it with. "I knew something was up, and it had to be because of you."

"You can't deny that it was incredibly clever of Ginny to come up with it and Lovegood to brew it," Blaise defended. "Besides, it was basically wingmanning for you. You now have a shot with Granger that you never would've had before."

"Great, thanks. You couldn't have done it in a way that gives me a shred of dignity to walk away with?!" Draco scowled. His look was almost lethal, and would've scared almost anyone away. But no, not Blaise Zabini.

"Please. Dignity is what held you back in the first place. So you know, you're welcome," the dark-skinned boy said, brushing off his robes.

"Great. At least now, I don't have to act so stupid around her," he said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that made me act infinitely more stupid around her than I would've if I wasn't under that without my dignity."

"You think that?"

"I know that."

"Well, slight problem, Draco. You can't stop taking it yet," Blaise started, looking uncomfortable.

"What. What do you mean?" Draco spat, looking infuriated.

"Well, haha...we've sort of gotten to the point that if you don't have it, you'll burst into flames whenever she touches you."

Draco's jaw dropped open. "You got me addicted to a drug."

"If that's how you want to put it, but I wouldn't say it like that..." Blaise grinned, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I am going to skin you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

I woke up, my mind incredibly groggy. I hadn't gotten much sleep. Draco was stuck in my head the entire night. What in the world was I going to do? I guess I should just tell him no. I'll tell him that I wasn't planning to go anyway! It wasn't him, it'd just be weird! Wouldn't it?

I sat up, wiping my eyes. That'll do. I'll just tell him as soon as I see him.

I had just put my robes on when Ginny came bursting into the room. "Hermione," she said, with a sing-songy voice.

"Yes, Ginny?" I replied, mocking her sweet tone.

"You have something waiting for you in the common room," she giggled.

I frowned. "What?"

She pulled my hand, leading me down the stairs. "Come on, 'Mione."

A small group of people were standing around a table in the common room. As soon as I approached, everyone turned around to look at me.

Ron took a step out, towards me. He did not look pleased whatsoever. His lips were pursed, his eyes narrowed. Harry looked at me with an incredulous look.

All that was on the table was a bouquet of roses and a note. I slowly walked over to it, picking up with extreme caution.

A note was attached, and reading it made my heart almost stop.

_Only thing lovelier than these roses is you. Perhaps I'll be seeing you at the dance?_

A small snake was drawn in the lower corner of the note, and I could feel my heart thumping loudly in my chest.

Oh boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeeess? Do y'alls like it? **

**Personally, I am pleased with the chapter because I know where I'm goin' with it! I hope you guys enjoy, please please please leave a review down below to let me know what you're thinking or anything you wanna see with the fic!**

**Thank you, lovelies!**

**-Cherri**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello!**

**Sorry it took me a while to upload. I've been a little busy these weeks, including a vacation to California and such. Anyway, here is the next chapter which I hope you all will enjoy.**

**I'd also like to let you guys know that I made a wordpress! I'll use it for shorter drabbles that I write as well as giving you an update to how fic writing is for me! Please check it out and follow it for updates on the progress of the fic, as well as dropping questions/fic requests for me! This way, I feel like I'll be motivated to write more!**

**The URL is theessenceofthechellybean dot wordpress .com. It is linked on my bio page! ****I haven't posted much yet, but I plan to soon!**

**I also have an Archive of Our Own account with the same penname if you're interested in checking it out. **

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Hushed whispers surrounded me as the crowd in the Gryffindor common room parted to give me way up the stairs towards the girls dormitories. My cheeks burned to the same reddened shade as the roses I held in my hands. Roses?! Really?!

I sighed. Okay, so I'd have to decline the invitation to the dance and thank him for the flowers. Fantastic. How I'd avoid all the rumors, I had no idea_._

Ginny ran into the room, closing the door behind her. Her face bore a large grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Roses. So pretty."

"You should've told me what was going on!" I hissed. "I wouldn't have gone down if I had known. Everyone is going to talk! I don't even know what I'm going to do about the rumors that'll come out of this!"

"Oh come now, Hermione. You can't deny it was sweet of him. You have such a sweet date," she smiled, picking up the bouquet.

I looked at them and rolled my eyes as I began to gather my books for class. "He's not my date. I'm not going with him."

Ginny looked up. "Who're you going with then?"

"No one. I'm not going. I told you I wasn't interested in going to the dance."

"Don't do this, Hermione. I'm sure you'd have fun if you went," Ginny said. A clear disapproving look showed on her face.

"I'd rather not go. Besides, I'm behind on a few essays." The excuse was legitimate.

"By 'behind' you mean you're only 2 weeks ahead of the course instead of 3?"

Caught.

She raised an eyebrow. "Come on, we can go dress shopping together! Madam Malkins is having a sale this weekend!"

"Even if I didn't have someone asking me to the dance, you'd make me go dress shopping with you regardless, Ginny," I pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, so give yourself a reason to be there too. Think about it some more at least," Ginny pleaded, clasping her hands together.

Ginny was impossible. Why did she want me to go with him so much? "What's in it for you? I thought you didn't like Malfoy."

Her expression changed entirely. Her disappointed look turned into a condescending laugh. "Well, he got you flowers. He's putting in a lot of effort, and I'd like to see what other un-Malfoy things he's going to do."

I shook my head, placing my books and parchments into my bag. "This is all ridiculous." I had an itching feeling something was going on. This was all just too insane.

"Please Hermione? Just think about it?" Ginny bit her lip, her signature begging look on full effect with me.

I groaned, shaking my head in disbelief at the whole situation. I looked at her, grabbing her hands. "Fine. I'll think about it."

_Thinking...thinking...okay, done thinking. Answer's still no._

She grinned. "Good. Seriously, Hermione. I don't think you'll be disappointed by him. You really should just give Malfoy a chance."

I smiled cheekily, looking plastic. "Oh, definitely, because he's always been such a charmer."

* * *

><p>"You bastard, I can't believe you addicted me to that stuff," Draco groaned, sitting on the edge of his four-poster bed. His dark-skinned friend emerged from the bathroom holding a small goblet filled with pumpkin juice.<p>

"It wasn't intentional," Blaise protested, handing the goblet off to the boy with grey eyes which were currently glaring irritatedly at him.

His long fingers wrapped around the cup as he replied in a disgruntled manner. "What's even worse is how stupid you're making me seem. Like those flowers? How the hell did you convince me to do that?"

Blaise grinned to himself, watching the pale boy raise the cup to his lips, drinking it quickly. "I don't convince you to do anything. Your heart does." He spoke in a sarcastic, overly enthusiastic drawl.

Slamming the goblet down on the nightstand beside the bed, Draco stood up. "Oh shut up. If you breathe another word about the whole 'what your heart desires' bullshit before we get to Herbology, I'm going to shove this cup up your-"

"-I get it, I get, I'm shutting up." Blaise laughed, slipping his school robe on. "But after Herbology, I think I'll write a book about it."

Draco rolled his eyes, straightening his tie as he opened the door to the dorm, walking out in a brisk pace. As he reached the common room, he immediately regretted it.

"Merlin's crotch guard, I can't go to class today," Draco realized, immediately turning on his heel.

"Wha...Draco, what are you talking about?" Blaise grabbed Draco by the shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. A bemused look played on his face.

"I can't face other people. I just sent Hermione a bouquet of flowers!" Draco exclaimed. "What the hell was I thinking? Why didn't I realize it when I sent it?"

"It's really not that big of a deal, Draco," Blaise grinned. "It's not like you haven't done other stupid things that make it painfully obvious that you fancy Granger."

Draco glared at him. "Thanks, Blaise. I appreciate your support," he replied, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"That's what I'm here for, mate. Now come on, we've got to get going. Breakfast ends soon. 'Sides, you'll see Hermione in Herbology, you know. Maybe you'll get an answer," Blaise chuckled. He ushered Draco towards the door, stopping right before they exited. "Oh, I almost forgot."

Blaise dashed up the stairs, back towards the dorms. Draco's searching eyes narrowed slightly in irritation. What was he doing now?

In a few moments, Blaise returned holding a medium-sized box. He handed the rosy-colored packages to his pale friend with a casual smile.

Draco looked down at the box. "Cholver's Chocolates - Tasty Treats for the Lovely Lady." He looked back up with a clearly annoyed look. "Har har, Blaise. As flattered as I am, might I remind you that I have male genitals."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I'm not giving these to you, stupid. They're for you to give to Granger."

Draco's eyebrow raised. "Why would I give her these?"

"Why'd you give her the roses?"

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but immediately thought better of it. "You suck," he grumbled, tucking the box under his arm with his books as he exited the common room.

* * *

><p>Storming past the snickers in the halls, Draco sped down towards the Herbology room. "Roses, Malfoy?" someone called to him. He couldn't identify the voice immediately, but he didn't care.<p>

"Yeah, I left some on your mum's dresser after I did her last night," he shot back to the anonymous voice. Blaise, who trailed behind him, snorted at his remark.

"Still as cocky as ever to just about everyone else," he muttered. Draco shot a look at him.

"I wasn't kidding about shoving the goblet up-"

"- Okay, okay. I'm shutting up."

The door to the greenhouse came closer and closer. The pair of Slytherins walked in. Grey eyes scanned the room, looking for the bushy haired girl he was so fond of.

Not here yet.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. So he didn't have to face her yet. He had time to get ready. He had time to prepare what he was going to say to her. He wasn't going to let himself be a fool in front of her. That was a potion talking. He was going to be his usual, alpha self. No more stupid "inner Draco". That was done. Nope, he was going to be as smooth a-

"Morning, Hermione," he heard Blaise say in greeting. Draco quickly spun around, looking at the entering figure. Her eyes locked with his and he could feel his heartbeat pick up. A tingling sensation spread like a fire through his hands and feet, and he could feel his throat go dry, just at the sight of her caramel eyes.

Shit.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Hermione. You're just going to look him in the eye, thank him for the flowers and tell him you're not interested in going to the dance at all. Tell him not to take it personally, then just walk away! It's that easy." The brunette muttered to herself under her breath.<p>

Her heartbeat was slightly faster than it was usually, which she was almost surprised about. Never in a million years had she thought that she'd be rejecting Malfoy's offer to a dance. Even more surprising was the fact that was was slightly nervous to do it.

He pressed her palm to her forehead as she entered the greenhouse. "Merlin, is this even real life anymore?"

"Morning, Hermione." A voice dispelled her tense thoughts. Blaise stood before her with a soft smile. She returned the grin before a flash of platinum blonde caught her eye. He stood a bit behind the Italian, and immediately, her eyes were pulled into his grey-blue eyes.

She hadn't noticed how truly nice his eyes were. It was so incredibly cliche to say that she was getting lost in them, but her mind went blank as soon as she saw him.

"M-morning, Draco." She cleared her throat. _You can do this. Remember what you were going to say. Wait, what -was- I going to say? Oh right, rejecting him, of course. Get your head in the game!_

"Good morning," he replied, managing a smile. His eyes never left hers as he shifted his weight.

"Er, I wanted to...to thank you for the roses. They were lovely," she started. "Bu-"

"Oh, yeah, no worries about that," he said, scoffing casually. "Pfft, it's nothing. I just had those...lying around..." His voice trailed off. _Damn, this is so awkward. Inner Draco is stupid, but at least he doesn't make these awkward moments._

He lowered his head, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced around the room to try to diffuse the awkwardness. Spotting the rosy package, he immediately straightened.

"So, I was thinking about your-" Hermione started.

"-Oh! Here, I forgot to give you these." Draco dashed back to the desk he had set his things down on, grabbing the box of chocolates, handing them to her.

Hermione looked down at the box, swearing internally. _He got me something else? I'll just give these back. This is incredibly awkward. Why'd he get me - Merlin, Chlover's? I love these! How'd he know?_

"Oh, uhm," Hermione started. She sounded incredibly unintelligent at the moment, and she was fully aware of that. "Thanks, but I really couldn't," she said, handing them back.

Draco crossed his arms. "They're yours. 'Sides, how ridiculous would I look, carrying those around?" he teased. "So, you were saying?"

Hermione's mouth opened, but nothing came out. "I..." She looked down speechlessly at the box, back at him, towards her bag where the roses were, back at the chocolates, and finally up to him. _Oh goodness. Spit it out, Hermione! Just tell him you're not interested!_

Her eyes locked with his once again, and as soon as they did, she completely forgot all of the tense thoughts in her mind. For the first time, she noticed how attractive he was.

She didn't mean it in a physical way. Not purely, at least. She meant his entire being attracted her. His kindness and thoughtfulness that seemed to sprout from nowhere was what she always wanted. What she thought Ronald gave her. How could she turn that down?

"...I just wanted to tell you I'm looking forward to going to the ball with you!" she exclaimed.

_What did I just do._

"You are?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her. He looked as shocked as she was with that answer.

"...Yeah! It'll be really fun!" she said, trying to sound enthusiastic. On the inside, she was screaming at herself.

His shocked expression finally broke as a nervous smile spread across his lips. "Wow, I'm honored. I look forward to it then."

Professor Sprout's booming voice announcing the start of class interrupted the discussion. Hermione thanked her lucky stars for the plump woman.

"We'll talk later?" came the voice of the boy. Hermione swivelled back around.

"Oh, yes, of course!" She tried to sound cheery and happy still. _Oh Merlin what have I done to myself._

Draco grinned and took a step back. Hermione immediately relaxed. _Good, okay, that's over. Now I'm just going to shove my head into a wall-_

A soft pair of lips brushed her left cheek, surprising her. Her mind was in a shocked fuzz. Once things became clear again, she saw Draco's soft smile.

"I really appreciate that you're going with me. I'm really looking forward to it," he admitted. The next thing she saw was the back of his head as he headed away from her.

She stood in shock, placing a hand on the cheek he had kissed.

_You, Hermione Granger, are royally screwed._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I liked writing it! I'm sorry it was short - I'll upload again in a few weeks. Not as long, I promise. Let me know what you thought, and yes, I realize Draco is really out of character around Hermione, but that's what makes it so fun to write in my opinion!**

**I'll see you in a few weeks! Please drop a review - I love to hear your comments, even if it's just "cool". **

**Send me comments through **theessenceofthechellybean dot wordpress .com****! ****

**-Cherri**


End file.
